The Secret Daughter
by JoanCampbell101
Summary: Hank Voight was very busy man, between protecting Chicago and being involved in various side jobs. But while working on a case Hank runs into his ex, who has a very big surprise. Contains some of Erin and Justin
1. An ordinary day

**I hope you all like this it's my first fic ****EVER**** please review and let me know what you want to see and of course improvements that need to be done.**

***I might be a tiny bit of a perfectionist, so the errors and some formating issues fix in this chapter were really bugging me.. So am reposting this chapter. Thanks for all the review I really appreciate them. I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!***

Chapter 1

Hank Voight was very busy man, between protecting Chicago and being involved in various side jobs. Hank never thought he would fall in love again, and if he did who would stay with a 42-year-old ex-prisoner, who worked sometimes 30 hour shifts. But then he met Jenna, a talented corporate business-woman, and sparks flew.

After months of dating Jenna discovered she was pregnant...Problems arose and she left without telling Hank. Now five years later Hank finds out about his daughter.

**-(SD)-**

Jenna woke at 5:30 to the beeping of her alarm clock. Slowly getting out of bed, she could tell it would be along day. After showering, she heard the stirring of her 5-year-old daughter from the next room.

As she entered her daughter's room moved to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed. Watching her daughter's eyes slowly open and a smile appear on the little girl's face, made her day just a little bight brighter.

**-(SD)-**

Hank was back at his desk by 5:45, and with a new case on his desk he was ready to start his day. Todays case involved a 20-year-old drug smuggler from Mexico. Further investigating by Lindsay and Halstead found that the smuggler's girlfriend worked at a corporate building in the metropolitan area.

Coincidently, this building happened to be the place were his ex-girlfriend worked. He remembered her all too much, the smell of her soft brown hair and smooth skin. He would have probably married her if they hadn't gotten into that fight, so long ago.

**-(SD)-**

Getting the team together, they all stood in front of one of chicago's many skyscrapers. By 6, they were ready to bring in the girlfriend for questioning. So Hank entered the all to familiar building, unknowing of what he would find...


	2. The Meet

Ch 2

The team was scattered around all the entrances of the building, to ensure that the girlfriend couldn't run far; yet was removed with her dignity still in tact. So it was Voight who had to go in alone. The building was exactly how he remembered it. The lobby was vast with marble floors leading to glass elevators. The employees were hustling down the side hallways probably going to their department. Pressing the 7th floor button on the elevator he recalled how many time he had been up on the seventh floor to drive Jenna home or take her on a dinner date.

-SD-

Jenna Davis was the Department head of International Development, at Johnson and Erickson. When she finally arrived at her office she found her desk loaded with paperwork and her inbox filled with messages. She knew if she was going to get home at a descent time tonight, she would have to work diligently all day. Ten minutes later her employee Taylor knocked on her door with questions on her task involving a new office in Denmark. Taylor was newbe,who was a bit clueless on anything involving work. In order for the task to be done correctly Jenna would need to supervise the girl every step of the way. Following Taylor back to her desk, Jenna seen an all to familiar face behind the glass department doors. Hank Voight walked in to her department and straight toward her secretary.

Jenna stepped aside from Taylor and moved toward her secretary's desk. Taylor stood even more confused as her boss left her and walked to the stranger who had entered the IA department.

As soon as Jenna was face to face with Voight she said in her professional voice," Hank, What are you doing here."

Hank couldn't help but stare into Jenna's face, she hadn't changed at all her blue eyes still shimmered back at him. "Can we talk..." Looking at her secretary, "Alone".

"Sure, Follow me." As she led him to her office she tried to decifer the way he was acting. Basically, trying to tell if he knew about London. He didn't seem mad, but he had no right to be mad. He made a choice; but he didn't know he made it.

-SD-

Jenna's office was a light shade of blue, she had a modern, black desk with a white computer chair behind it. Two the side was a white leather loveseat and black coffee table. Directly across from the loveseat was two more white leather chairs with a black end table between them. On almost every table surface was a picture of a little girl with long brown hair with a soft wave to it. She most have been Jenna's for she had her mothers smile and most of her other facial features. Above the back wall of the office there was painting and drawings, the artist was probably the same girl. Hank was sad and oddly happy for Jenna. She finely got what she wanted to be a mother and have a family of her own; yet she had moved on from him. Someother man must have stolen her heart.

Jenna closed the office door behind her and the noise brought him out of his thoughts and back to his mission.

"Naomi Daniel is an employee of this department, correct." He looked her straight in the eye waiting for her response.

" Yeah she just started a couple of weeks ago, why? What did she do." Crossing her arms and moving behind her desk.

"I need to take her for questioning and I might need access to what ever she has worked on."

" Sure, I will look into and get it over to you. Do you still work at District 21?"

He shook his head yes and then responded "yeah."

She shook her head and picked through some of the files on her desk. Hank being here made her nervous for more than one reason.

" I expect to be kept in the loop, Hank. I need to know if my other employees are in danger."

He shook his head in agreeance and then turned toward the door. As he got closer to the door he picked up one of the photos of the little girl. He smiled and turned back to Jenna showing her the picture. "Congratulations, I'm assuming she is yours."

Jenna looked down at the file. Unsure of how to answer. She made her decision five years ago, to leave Hank because he didn't want anymore children. So many times Jenna question her decision. London longed for a father, one who would play with her tea party set and take her to daycare in the morning. Hank deserved to know, even if he didn't want to be apart of their lives. She would make it his choice. " Yeah she is. Hank can you sit down,please." She gestured toward the love-seat and walked around her desk.

Hank moved to argue, especially since he still had his job to do. But she seen the look on her face and ended up right next to her on the coach.

"Okay, when I left six years ago, I was pregnant..." She watched as anger, confusion, and guilt filled his eyes as he stared at the ground. " I was going to tell you, that is actually what I was trying to do that night. But you said you didn't want kids, and I didn't want to force you into being a father to a child you didn't want."

"I have a daughter... I have a daughter who is...what four or five years old and you are just now telling me. He looked straight into her eyes as he continued, " I said I didn't want anymore kids, but I already had one. I deserved to know! "

"I'm so sorry Hank I thought I was doing the right thing... for everyone."

Hank stood to leave as he reached the door handle he whispered loud enough for her to hear " I'm sorry to."


	3. Out of my control

Ch 3

***Author's note***

**Sorry it took so long I had a really busy break. My goal is to write a chapter a week. Anyway, I enjoy all of the reviews and will try to write longer chapters. As always please review more, it's all I have to keep me motivated to write another chapter.**

SD

Hank stormed out of Jenna's office, leaving Jenna standing alone by the loveseat disappointment and relief spread across her face. Her secret was finally out. All she could do know was wait now. She just hoped everything would be okay. She wanted London to have a father who would love and adore her as much as she did. Someone that would put her first and their job second. It was because of this reason that she left in the first place. Even while they were dating Hank always put his job first. Leaving half-way through dinner and disappearing until 3 the next morning. She knew how important his job was (not only to him but to the city) and back then her job was just as important to her. They would go a week (sometimes weeks) before seeing each other. Back then Jenna traveled all over the globe for work. Then London was born and everything changed. She started taking days off of work and limited her traveling out of the country to dire situations only. Spending more time working from her home office, so she could guarantee that London ate all of her veggies, took a bath , and was tucked into bed at a decent time. She loved being a mother. Even after a hard day at the office, she would trudge through the front door and her heart would melt as London ran into her arms. London was an amazing little girl, she hoped hank would see that too.

SD

Hank could hardly remember what he was even in the building for. All he could think about was his second child, the one he hadn't even known about. He had never felt so many emotions run through him at once: anger, from the news being withheld; regret, from missing so much of her life already; and betrayal, from believing that Jenna would never ever hurt him like that. As Hank was sorting through everything that had just been piled on him, he walked past the very suspect that he came into the building for. Hank remembered what his job was and pushed his personal life out of the way so he could get the job done. It was what he had always done, push everything aside to protect his beloved city, Chicago.

Hank back-tracked and followed the girl around the corner and into the break room just outside of the international Department. He did a quick search of the room before entering. She was pouring herself a coffee. Hank moved to stand beside her and just as she was about to walk away he introduced himself and asked her to come with him to the 21st division for questioning. She agreed to go but she walked slow and looked very scared to have to go "downtown" for questioning. Hank could tell just by her facial expression that she was either very good at putting on a show or she was just a young girl clueless to what had been happening around her.

SD

Lindsay stood along the side of the building monitoring everyone who came out. Halstead stood on the other side of the front of the building they occasionally glanced at one another. A couple of times he would make funny faces to her just to make her smile. Eventually after what seemed like two hours Voight made his way out of the building with the suspect at his side. Immediately Lindsay noticed the difference in the way that Hank acted. He looked lost and was insistent on heading back to the office without further discussion of anything.

SD

Four hours later, Lindsay was interrupted from her paperwork as Voight came walked up to the end of her desk.

"Lindsay, can you meet me in my office." With that he walked straight into his office without even a glance to see if she was following. Slowly she stood from her desk to find the Antonio looking up from his work with the same confused look on his face. Of course Voight had called her into his office before. But he usually would wait and make sure she acknowledged or even heard what he had just walking in, she found the same stack of files on his desk from this morning. She could tell he had to be distracted by something. He had been in his office all day only coming out to ask how the questioning went or to get copys from the printer. He was looking out the window when Lindsay shut the door softly behind him.

" So... What did you need, Hank?"

"What are you doing for dinner, tonight?"

"Umm...Nothing, I was just planning on grabbing something and taking it home."

" Good, Then we will go to the usual place. I will pick Justin up."

"Okay, anything else."

Hank shook his head and dismissed her. She gave him a soft okay and turned to leave the room. He watched her go return to her desk and look back at him through the window. He had done a lot of thinking. The kids needed to know about his little girl;he wasn't going to keep something like this from them.

SD

**The next chapter Hank will tell Justin and Erin. Please review I know more than just four of you have read these last few chapters. I really need I ideas, if you guys want me to keep going. :)**


	4. Dinner

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys, I decided to write two chapters in one day, since I didn't update last week So my original plan was for Voight to meet London and then tell Erin and Justin but for some reason I forgot to write that part. So Do you think Voight should see London before or after Erin and Justin find out about her. please let me know what you think. As always please review, I only have a couple more event to write about. So unless I get some ideas from you guys, I will have to end it early.**

Ch 4

The Imperial restaurant was always a favorite of Eries. Voight had taken Justin and her there many times, mostly during special occasions. She loved the elegant features of the restaurant. As she opened the door to go inside she took notice of the empty waiting area. It was probably due to their early dinner plans. As she walked past the hostess she noticed the boys in the back corner table. Voight was looking at the menu probably thinking of a conversation he could start with Justin, who was in deep concentration with his phone. As Erin sat down across from Voight and next to Justin the boys both looked up at her. Justin said nothing returning to his phone. Voight gave her a semi-smile and put his menu down. For some reason Voight had always been closer to her, which made it easier to talk to her. As the waiter approached to take their order and deliver their bread basket. Justin finally put his phone down to order a Rib-eye steak. He was the first to order then Erin, followed by Voight. As soon as the waiter left the table Justin spoke up "So Pop, what is the get together for?"

Voight wiped his mouth with his napkin as he put his bread back down on his plate. " Well, today I seen Jenna Davis at Johnson and Erickson. We talked... and I found out I have another daughter."

Justin face lite up and he started to laugh. Erin's face was filled with shock." WHAT!"

"Jenna was pregnant when she left." he said as trying to hide an emotion and just tell them the facts.

"And she just decided not to tell you about the baby! How could she do that! You had a right to know!" Erin practically yelled across the table.

That is when Hank recalled the night Jenna left...

**Flashback**

Jenna crawled into bed next to Hank who was already under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her body as he continued watching the 11 o'clock news. Jenna had just gotten home from a business trip to France that morning. She looked exhausted mostly from the time change. She looked up at his face watching the TV glow bounce off of his cheeks. After a couple of minutes she worked up the nerve to tell him her news. She finally moved away from him. he noticed her sudden movement and looked at her sitting up beside him. He sat up a little straighter to. She turned down the TV so there would be no distractions then she spoke." What do you think about taking our relationship to the next level maybe moving in together?'

"If that's what you want, we are practically living together already."

"I know, it's just I think we need to take things to the next level. We aren't getting any younger."

He laughed as he said,"I don't think we are that old dear, your only thirty-two, and I'm only six years older than you."

"Still I don't want to be forty when I finally settle down" She looked directly in his eyes as she smiled back at him." What do you think about adding a little one to our family?"

His smile disappeared and so did Jenna's as she watched his body tense beside her.

"Jenna, I already have two kids, I went through the diapers and the sleepless nights. I don't want to do that again. I don't even think I can do it again."

A tear ran down her face as she watched the man she loved unknowingly reject the child ,that she found out the day prior, she was carrying.

**End of Flashback**

Hank was pulled out of his thoughts by Justin's voice.

"I can't believe this Pop." Justin grinned as he continued" You messed up for once. Someone screwed you just like you do to everyone else. This is awesome." Justin laughed as Erin glared at him.

Then Erin continued " So why did she tell you now. You broke up like what six years ago. Why now?"

Hank looked her in the eye. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't know anything. I can't even tell you her name. All I know is that I am going to be a part of her life, now.

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that Jenna didn't bother to tell you about your OWN baby?" Erin was always protective of Hank and Justin they were her true family.

" Of course not, but an innocent child is involved I realized today that I can't and I don't want to argue with Jenna about what happened. All I want is to know my little girl and I would like for you two to meet her too."

"Of course, I will meet my little sister. I just wish we would have known her before ."

"Okay good, Justin what about you?"

"Sure Pop, whats one more sister." Erin smiled at Justin as Justin squeezed her shoulder.

SD

As Jenna walked into her apartment and immediately heard London's laugh from her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen area that was connected to the dining room. She set her bag down on the island and took her coat off and made her back through into the living room to set her coat in the closet next to the door. As soon as her coat was hung up she made her way down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. She peeked through the cracked door and seen her daughter and her nanny Linda playing Barbies on floor. Slowly she opened the door further until her daughter seen her. London immediately dropped her Barbies and ran to her mother. Jenna crouched down with her arms open ready to catch her daughter in them.

"How was your day sweetie." She kissed the top of her head and looked into London's eyes.

"Good, good, good Ms. Linda picked me up from school today and took me to a new park. It had five slides!"

"Oh really, did you have fun?"

"Yeah we played until we had to come home." London frowned showing her disappointment for having to leave the park.

"Well maybe I will take you back this weekend. If your good all week."

A smile appeared on London's face once again as she clung to her mother.

SD


	5. Second Chances

Chapter 4

For the second time in 48 hours Hank watched the sunrise from the window of his office. After dinner with the kids he returned to the CPD to try to get some work done. Though he ended up staring blankly out the window, remembering Justin when he was little. Hank had never been an involved father to Justin. He rarely attended his little league games and when he was there he thoughts were 5,000 miles away. His wife had been a stay at home mom to Justin. She attended every game, school play, and conference. She deserved a better husband; and Justin deserved a better father. Hank became more and more aware of this as Justin grew older. He pushed his father away straining their relationship. Caroline was the heart of the family. She worked with Justin and made excuse as to why Hank was never home. Now that Caroline was gone, his relationship seemed to keep getting worse with Justin. He could hardly have a conversation with Justin without one of them getting angry and walking away. Hank wanted to change this and be their for Justin; yet to do so Justin had to let him in. Something that seemed so easy but was exactly the opposite. Hank may have missed his chance with Justin, but Hank was determined to be there for his daughter. This was his second chance.

As angry as he was with Jenna he knew he would have to talk to her at sooner or later. If he wanted to see his little girl, it would have to be sooner. As he picked up the phone, he dialed the number he had looked up in the database.

SD

Jenna had gotten two hours of sleep tops. She kept thinking about Hank and London; if/how they would meet each other. At 7, she turned her alarm off and crawled out of her king sized bed. She passed by London's room on her way to the kitchen. She looked into the little girl's room and found her curled up with her stuffed giraffe. After a couple of seconds, she continued to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She knew she was going to need it. As she poured herself a cup and sat down at the kitchen island that's when her phone light up. Putting her coffee down she picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID... Unknown number

Pressing the answer button she heard the all to familiar voice of Hank Voight.

"Hello"

"Hey Jenna, Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up for a while. I was just drinking some coffee." She started playing with handle of her mug.

"Good, I've been thinking a lot about our last conversation... I want to meet her. So I was hoping

we could set a date." He was fiddling with his pen.

"Uh, yeah sure. When were you thinking?" She leaned back against her chair.

"How about this Saturday."

"Yeah that's fine, London has dance practice in the morning. Can you come here around 11-11:30?"

"London, is that her name?" He envisioned that same little brunette from the picture on Jenna's desk.

"Yeah, London Madeline Davis." Her body tensed as she waited for him to respond.

" Madeline, you named her after my sister." Hank smiled as he remembered his late-sister Madeline, she had died right before Justin was born. She was very close with Hank and very influential on him. Madeline was the reason he became a police officer.

'"I know how much your sister means to you and I wanted London's name to have a meaning to it."

"I like it. Thank you, Jenna." He smiled softly.

"So is 11-11:30 okay."

"Yeah, do you still live in that apartment on the..."

She cut him off, "No, there wasn't enough room for a baby and the area wasn't family friendly. I didn't want to raise a baby where she couldn't cry because the walls weren't very sound proof. So I found a bigger condo, closer to my work and a bunch of parks."

"That's great Jenna." He smirked, "Maybe, we can go to one of those parks on Saturday."

Jenna smiled, "London would love that... Speaking of she will be waking up soon and I need to get ready for work..."

"Of course, I will see you Saturday."

"Okay See you Saturday."

With that Jenna ended her call. She sat at the island for a couple of minutes thinking about two days from now. She would tell London tomorrow night that way she wouldn't be up for the next two nights with excitement. London was always like that with going places or seeing people. She would get so excited, that she couldn't sleep; but when the moment came her shyness would come out.

SD

**Okay guys I'm really running out of things to write about. So unless I get some more ideas there will only be one to two more chapters. Please review...**


	6. Preparing

**Sorry it tooke me so long and it's so short... I have been really busy lol**

** Chapter 6: Preparing **

Friday

At 5:30pm Jenna turned the knob into her apartment, arms filled with take-out and groceries. Swiftly she stepped around the Barbie shoes and other accessories to reach the kitchen island. As she opened the bags of food for tomorrow, she called to her daughters and Kaitlyn (the sitter). Her daughter squealed in delight and ran toward the kitchen. Jenna snickered as her daughter came into view, her red ribboned pigtails bobbing back and forth and her now wrinkled black dress with a gold buckle at her hip. London climbed up the island stool to look at all the goodies. Kaitlyn followed slowly behind and helped Jenna put some of the groceries away. Jenna asked her how London behaved for her and at school. As always Kaitlyn said she was a little angel. But Jenna knew that Kaitlyn probably wouldn't tell her if London misbehaved.

Kaitlyn helped London get ready for dinner and then she departed, promising London she would be on Monday. After dinner, Jenna cleaned up as London picked up her toys. As soon as they were done, Jenna sat London down on the coach and told her, their very special news.

"Okay sweetie, I have some thing very special to tell you. tomorrow you are going to meet your daddy."

"My daddy, I finally get to see him. Will he play with me or take me to get ice cream or take me to school?" London bounced up and down as more idea passed through her brain.

" Maybe baby, lets just get through tomorrow first, okay." Jenna moved hair out of London's eyes.

"Wait Mommy, will daddy love me like you do?" She looked he mom straight in the eye waiting for her response.

"Of course he will love you, London." She wrapped her arms around her baby girl and hoped to god that he would love her and accept her.

** -SD-**

A mission complete, the team headed back to the office. Hank took off his bullet proof vest and hung it back on the hook. Tomorrow was the day he would meet his little girl. A smile formed but then quickly disappeared as he realized he had no idea how to be a father to London. As he turned around he seen Alvin returning to his desk. Alvin was flipping through files on his desk when Hank sat down on the corner of it. His arms crossed he leaned back in his chair. Hank looked around to make sure the floor was clear before he continued.

" I have a daughter, she is five years old, and I'm meeting her tomorrow. The problem is, I don't know how to be her father? Just look at Justin, he is in the military because I failed him as a father and I couldn't protect him anymore." Alvin hid the surprise and shock on his face.

" Our goal in life is to protect our children, but there come a time when we have to let them go and make their own mistakes. Justin made some mistakes in his life, but the important part is he is where he needs to be to get back on track. As for your daughter, learn from the mistakes you made with Justin and be their for her. Sometimes that is all I can do with Lexi."

Hank nodded as he started to get up from the desk. " Thanks Alvin."

Alvin turned he chair so he faced Hank as he walked away. " Daughters change you world for the better. Lexi is the best thing that ever happened to me." He smirked " I'm sure your little girl will have you wrapped around her finger before you know it. She might even bring out a softer side of you."


	7. Meeting London

**Meeting London: Ch 7**

Saturday

At precisely 10:55, Hank Voight stood in the elevator of the large building that housed his daughter. He had successfully made it past the doorman to the building that seemed to question his presence in the building. Hank now stood in the elevator watching the elevator numbers slowly increase until the elevator came to a halt on the fourth floor. Stepping out of the elevator Voight looked around the level. A small sitting area (two coaches and a small end-table) was in front of him. He found two hallways, one on each side of the elevator going back behind the elevator. A large window was at the end of each hallway, which occupied two apartments. Hank choose the left hallway, and stopped when he came to the door the second door on the right, which read 1205. Knocking on the white door he felt his nerves rise.

A few seconds later the door opened, Jenna stood before him in a jeans and gray cardigan with a purple blouse underneath. She smiled softly at him and stepped aside so he could enter. Walking into the apartment he scanned the home his daughter spent the last five years in. A large living room with two perpendicular solid blue coaches with a black end-table separating the two. A tv was mounted on the left wall and a black coffee table placed in the middle of the room. There was a hallway leading to most likely to the bedrooms on the other side of one second coach and the back wall lead to the dining room/kitchen. The house was as neat as the showroom of a furniture store, everything had a place. Finally taking it all in he turned back to Jenna having noticed something/someone was missing. Jenna nodded her head understanding what he was waiting for and called to her daughter to come and see their visitor. Instantly he heard the sound of feet running down the hallway. Then he saw her, she had soft brown locks that had a slight curl to them and wore a soft pink long-sleeved shirt with a black skirt. Hank stood in awe as he took in her small features, his nose and ear and the rest her mother. She was perfect...and his.

As soon as London saw the strange-looking man with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans she ran to hide behind her mom. Her mom turned so the man could see her face again and then she finally said, " London sweetie, this is your daddy."

The man knelt down to her height and looked into her eyes. "Hi London, I'm Hank. I was hoping I could spend the day with you and your mom. Is that okay with you?"

London nodded her head and tried to squeeze herself further between her mother and the coach behind her.

Hank took notice of London's behavior and stood back up to his full height. He look back at Jenna who was adjusting herself so her arm was around London's shoulder. As she looked down at London who was no longer behind her, she said," So who is hungry for lunch? I was thinking we would eat London's favorite, Mac-n-Cheese."

London smiled her delight and ran into the kitchen to grab the box of mac-n-cheese out of the cupboard. Hank and Jenna followed close behind her.

**SD**

During lunch, Jenna and London sat at opposite sides of the table facing each other. Hank sat at the end between them. Hank kept an eye on London as Jenna kept an eye on him. Jenna asked him questions like how work was going and about his new position as a Sargeant. Everything went fine until she brought up his kids specifically Justin. He said Justin was fine and he decided to join the service. But Jenna picked up the change in his mood, deciding to set the subject aside for now.

After lunch, Jenna took the plates over to the sink leaving Hank and London at the table. London watched him as he watched her. Finally Hank asked her if she would like to take a walk through the park. She shyly agreed as long as her mommy could go with her.

So Jenna helped London get her black pea coat on and put a black knitted hat on her head. She wore her own pea coat with a black scarf. As soon as they were already they walked out the door off the apartment.

**SD**

London started to warm up to Hank as they walked through the park. When they walked past the pond and London and Hank walked over to the edge to put their hands in the ice-cold water. They held a little contest to see who could keep their hand in the longest and London won when Hank pulled his hand out to keep him from tipping over. They feed some of the duck and Hank and Jenna laughed when a duck ate out of London's hands causing her to squeal in delight. Not long after London was holding both of her parents hands as they walked along the streets of chicago. As the sky turned dark they head back to Jenna's apartment and the time came for Hank to say goodnight to his little princess. London gave him a big hug and he knelt down and kissed her cheek. Jenna told London to go get her pajamas on and followed Hank outside the apartment shutting the door behind her.

" Thank you for coming today, London and I had a wonderful time." She put her hands in her back pockets and smiled.

"I did too. She is a bright little girl, you have done a good job raising her so far."

"Thank you... Hank. I hope you continue to be apart of her life. She needs a father, I seen that today."

"Yeah, I would love to. Goodnight Jenna." "Goodnight Hank." With that he turned around making his way back to the elevator.

As Hank walked to his vehicle, he thought about his day, and his daughter. He would be there for that little girl no matter what.


End file.
